The present invention starts from what is disclosed in WO 93/09820, relating to a system where the glucose or glucose-like compounds are included in a first package at a high concentration whilst the remaining compounds are separately packed in a second package. The packages are preferably combined into a single, two compartment bag. The packages, or bag, are heat sterilized, preferably autoclaved in a conventional way. The high glucose concentration in the first package protects the glucose or glucose-like compounds from deterioration, which otherwise results in the formation of toxic compounds. Other factors influencing upon the formation of toxic compounds from the glucose or glucose-like compounds are low pH, absence of electrolytes, absence of oxygen contents, short exposure times (at higher temperature) etc.
Bags comprising several compartments are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,992 disclosing a bag device for continuous peritoneal dialysis having two chambers one being a dialysis liquid chamber and one being a disinfectant chamber. First the disinfectant is passed through the respective ducts, whereupon the dialysis liquid is passed through the same duct.
Another bag having several chambers is disclosed DEC1-41 07 223. This bag has a specific frangible web between the chambers being openable for mixing the contents of the two chambers.
Another double compartment container is disclosed in EP-A1-619 998. This container includes a peelable seal constructed from a multilayer film.
A multicompartment flexible bag is disclosed in DE-A1-38 30 630 comprising a clamp dividing the bag into two compartments. By removing the clamp, the contents of the compartments can be mixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,471 discloses a sealed flexible container for carrying fluids particularly collecting, storing and dispensing blood. The container has an inclined end seal for improving the possibility to empty the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,046 discloses a multiple chamber container for the medical field such as nutrition solutions. The bag is composed of two or three compartments for mixing different solutions.